The Old Powers
by krypteria
Summary: What if the Old Powers had once been people, just like you and me? This is the legend of a time when the elements took residence within four people. Of a war amongst kin. This is the story of when the Old Powers are reborn.
1. The Old Powers: A Legend?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pertains to LJ Smith. The Old Powers were her idea. I remember reading, in Spellbinder I believe, that the Old Powers were once thought to be people. And so I thought I'd write a little one-shot on that. This is supposed to be kind of in a "Legend/Fable" style. As if telling a legend as a story to a witch-child. I've been toying with this idea, in part of an LJS RP I'm in. We're thinking of using a plot where the Old Powers are reborn as actual people, and that's when I started writing this. Hope you guys enjoy. And reviews are awesome, just so you know. I'd love to see if you guys have any thoughts on this, or the plot, if I should continue, yadda yadda. :)  
_

* * *

In magical terms there are four main elements that make up this realm. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, these are the elements of nature. Each one has energy and a spirit of its own. Each has its likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses. The first step in a Hearth-woman's spiritual journey is to get to know these elements. Know them as individuals, feel them, taste them, hear them, and see them everyday. Get to know them for who they are, and learn their personalities well. Most of all respect them like you would your grandmother or grandfather, respect them like you would a pastor or president, they are the rulers and leaders of the natural world. They will come to know you as you come to know them, and will soon become powerful allies.

In the days of the Nightworld's ancestors, all witch-children were taught as such, to revere the powers of old. But as time passed, tradition and respect were soon forgotten. The Nightworld lost it's old ways, and as the new Millenium draws closer, a war has been waged. Chaos comes to the forefront of each world. But the Old Powers are rising, causing the Nightworld to rise, and destruction in the Human World. Too many have believed it was just powers awakened. Soulmates are found, as are new powers within each other. The final darkness draws near, and their worlds are divided in a battle to find the four Wild Powers to either stop, or welcome it. They have all forgotten about the true nature that the Powers arose from.

For the Old Powers were once people. Four who stood above their people, teaching their ways and punishing in kind. They were revered, and ancestors to all of the Night and Day. Two born into the ways of Light, harnessing the powers of Earth and Air. Two to the Dark, relishing their powers of Fire and Water. They were a family, divided and ruling, with kind hearts or dictating hands, until their deaths. They lay dormant, fading into forgotten legends, only to be reborn into four children as their people divided once again. As they grew, their powers rose, disrupting the universe around them, and still they remained forgotten. Four human children, with no knowledge of who they once were, but still holding their elemental powers to the amazement and fear of most.

Four born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision, though not to be mistaken as a power against the final Darkness. Four of the elements; Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Two males, two females, are but family among their powers, enemies among their sides.

As they grow, their powers have become stronger. But to ascend into their full potential is something hidden from them, for it's only their other halves that can bring them out. A soulmate for each, a connection to awaken their past lives and powers. For it is a hope to learn from a past life's mistakes, and their powers are great.

For the Old Power of Earth, can harness all aspects known to her element. She calls upon lightning, upon volcanoes and earthquakes. A great destruction of nature should she so choose. But is a part of the lighter side, and in the Old Days was known most for her restraint and compassion. She was known for gentle healing hands, and the uncanny ability to speak within one's mind. She was all instinct, fighting her battle's with stubborn pride, and holding her morales dear to heart, as close as her brother, and her fellow Old Powers.

Her opposite was but her brother in such a time, born to her kin of power and blood. A disimpassioned man, born of cool intellect and loyalty to none but his kin. He favored the dark, and stealing thoughts from the mind's of his kingdom. He could call upon the winds, create a massacre through tornadoes, or for the more traitorous to his side, he much prefferred the intimacy of stealing the breath from your lungs. But for all his darkness, he held dear, and the most of his love for his Earthy sister.

Once a dear friend of Earth, the old Power of Fire soon fell prey to darkness, the first division amognst her kin. She was all temper and passion, a boiling a heat within veins. Her fire fell into a burning attraction for Air, but his heart rested solely for his sister, and her once dear friend. Her heart grew bitter, and charred by her inner flame, and she took great pleasure in setting loose her fire among her kingdom, among her kin, and emflaming the desires of those around her. She caused great strife, for she ruled with cruelty, and her kills were vicious, the darkest of them all, for Air had no desire to rule, or desire for her. His darkness merely threaded into those who betrayed him, and his beloved sister.

Fire soon became a betrayer of their kin. Earth was broken with her grief, and Air fed into the great rift between fire and them, using his darkness to fight her... But they were evenly matched, and war was so close to being waged.

It was Water who had no choice but to step in. His heart was weak against the malice and pain between his kin. His sister was all but burning in rage and hatred. His best friend a cool wind of fury in the face of what had been done to Earth, and himself. Earth had always taken too much to heart, and she was helpless to heal anything but a physical wound. It was water, led by pure emotion, an empathy that never strays from the light, who tried valiantly to bridge the rift and bring peace to the fueding Powers. He lent on his power to read all emotions, his power to lend his own upon another, but Fire and Air were too strong, and far too gone to help.

In the Old Days, the war began between the four Powers. While their kingdom worshipped and feared, they fought, and tension grew. Fire lost sanity, her composure. Her powers took over, and the kingdom took up in flames. Their people screamed, pleaded for help from their Kings and Queens. But upon the hill, in their temple of reverence, the war continued to rage, unhindered. It was when Earth, caught in the crossfire of a stray burst of fiery power, fell that Air lost any semblance of good left in him. It was his sister's death that broke the neutral surface he'd fought so hard to keep. It was with this righteous anger, and the grief of his loss, that he squared off against his old kin-sister. A great fight that tore apart the kingdom, sweeping the great hand of death across the lands in fire and wind.

Water was the one to sheild the fallen remains of Earth from the destruction, the once shining light upon the four. And as the powers died down around him, he wept, always the one to be led by his heart. He did not need to glance away from death-sleep that shrouded his old friend to know what had finally coallesced. Fire and Air could fight no more, could cause no more destruction in jealousy and grief. For they had been evenly matched, evenly powerful, and they had both weakened. They had fallen to each one's power. Each had won against another, but costing each their lives.

Water took his moment to grieve for his kin, to weep at the bloodshed amongst his family, but it was the screams of his kingdom that had him trudging away from the fallen into the ravished lands of his people. With great sadness, and great duty, his spread his hands outward, summoning the two great bodies of water within his lands, and carefully put out the flames that had ravaged and killed. There was nothing to be done about the destruction already wrought, but for the few Hearth-women and men that lived, the water would be a blessing.

For though their grief was great, they would live on to heal, to produce generations of his people thereafter. But Water's grief knew no bounds, and he was no leader without his family. He was nothing without his family. And so, he soon fell to his own power, a great rushing rave that cover him, his temple, and his fallen kin. They would be remembered, with fear, and awe, but the four Old Powers were no more for the time.

It was Water who prayed, who wished with all his heart, that one day they would be reborn into a world full of peace. And that when the time came, they would be reunited, and there would be no more need to fight amognst their family. That they would learn from their mistakes.

In the days of the Nightworld's ancestors, all witch-children were told such a legend, to remember the powers of old. But as time passed, tradition and respect were soon forgotten. The Nightworld lost it's old ways, and as the new Millenium draws closer, a war has been waged. Chaos comes to the forefront of each world. But the Old Powers are rising, causing the Nightworld to rise, and destruction in the Human World. Too many have believed it was just powers awakened. Soulmates are found, as are new powers within each other. The final darkness draws near, and their worlds are divided in a battle to find the four Wild Powers to either stop, or welcome it. They have all forgotten about the true nature that the Powers arose from.

For the Old Powers were once people, who loved and felt pain just as any other. Four who stood above their people, teaching their ways and punishing in kind. They loved once, they fought. And died for their mistakes. They were once people, just like you and I, a memory long faded into time. But their souls have been reborn, with powers and qualities just the same. But to learn from their past lives, of their mistakes, is a lesson they have yet to succeed at...

* * *

_((To be continued...))_


	2. The Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. It belongs to LJS. The song in the first part is by Evanescence.

A/N: Okay, so I decided to keep going with this as the story develops. Here is the first scene of the reborn Old Powers. Earth... Air... They meet once again. :)

* * *

_'You're not the only one...'_

Lily yawned, pulling her coat closer around her as a gust of wind seemed to cut right through her clothes. It was a cold night in Las Vegas, and she had the great pleasure of walking home in it.  
_  
'When they all come crashing down, midflight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.'_

It had been a long night at work, and her legs were tired from constantly standing at the register. As she trailed sluggishly through the paths of the park across the street from her work, she could feel the painful knots in her lower back, and the tightness in her knees with every step. She wasn't one to stand on her feet for so long without consequences, but she continued on. The lure of a warm house and comforting bed was strong, and she just wanted to get home as quickly as she could.  
_  
'We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.'_

Besides, she had school first thing tomorrow morning. It was exhausting to go to high school full time, and then work late nights, but somehow she managed to pull through. No matter how tired she was, she always kept going. There was no choice in the matter. She had to graduate, if only to make her family happy, and she had to work to take care of her mother.

_'All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.'_

There was a soft step behind her, but Lily paid it no heed as she could not hear much over the blasting of her headphones. Of which were connected to a beat-up CD player. Her ipod she'd broken a few months ago and still had yet to save enough money to have it fixed. Oh well. The CDs may skip once in a while, but she still had music to keep her company.

_'So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one.'_

Another yawn passed through her lips as she weaved around a tree, passing through a shadowed shortcut. Her home was just a few more blocks down. She was so close, and she could almost feel the soft fabric of her blankets passing over her as she could finally drop into her bed and rest. Just a few more blocks...

_'We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.'_

How could she have suspected that tonight would be one of the unlucky nights? For months she'd journeyed this same trek home, and never faced any problems. Why would she have worried? But alas, trouble always comes when you least expect it. As she passed through an especially dark part of the park, her headphones were ripped from her. Hands grappled at her shoulders before she could react to fight back, and then she was being shoved to the ground.

_'All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.'_

Her head slammed against the cool pavement of the pathway, stars flashing mercilessly before her eyes. Her CD player skidded out of her reach, the top popping open and cracking at the hinges. Shaking the sudden cloud over her mind away, shocked and pained at the impact, she stared up at her attacker in mute horror. Some thug, a big man with a crude face and a knife in his hands, towered over her. And that leer he gave her only sent a shiver racing down her spine. Ok, now she was scared.

_'Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice.'_

/She ain't too pretty... but she'll do... Easy target... Gonna get some tonight.../

It wasn't unnatural for her to hear another's thoughts. It was just one of her hidden abnormalities. But those thoughts were still ones that had her blood freezing in fear. Oh God. Oh God. I can't let this happen, she thought, a note of hysteria even in her own mind.

The man crouched over her, and she felt the cool metal blade sting against her throat. Oh God. Oh God. Please, no.

_'Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real.'_

"Hey, little girl, you wanna play?" He laughed at her, digging the knife in deeper. She felt flesh give way with a sharp sting that ran the path of the blade, and then the soft warmth of blood.

But she didn't answer him. She screamed. A deafening shriek that tore across the seemingly empty park, her hands coming up to claw at the man. She couldn't let him do this. She wouldn't, not without a fight. But he was stronger, and there was no one around to save her. Oh god. Oh god. Someone... please...

Help.

_'All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me.'_

Rui had shed his Jack Force routine and was taking a nice meditative walk in the park. He gloried in the winds that buffeted around him naturally, making the park cold and breezy, and whipping his white trench coat around him pleasantly. His gloved hands were in his pockets, and his white shoes made almost no sound on the pavement. If he could just make it through the park and back to his penthouse in peace, his night would be complete.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Rui felt himself cringe as he heard an ear piercing scream. His first instinct was to run and kill, but he held back, keeping his temper mild and walked casually toward the sounds of struggle. There appeared to be some random man attaching a young woman, and she was not terribly happy about it. The man held a knife to the girl's throat. Easily taken care of.

"Excuse me," Rui said mildly, "What are you doing?" he punctuated his lightly spoken question by sending the mans knife flying away from him, "I'm not sure she appreciates that."

The man glared up at him, only a spark of fear coming into his eyes at the disappearance of his knife, "Listen, pal, you go about your business, and I'll go about mine, and no one else gets hurt, alright? Alright."

Normally, it wouldn't have mattered to him. What was one more human getting violated? However, something about the guy bothered him, and he felt his temper rising.

"No, I don't think that is going to work for me," Rui responded, taking a step closer to the pair, holding out his hand and raising it, causing the man to raise off the ground, "I will not allow a lesser being such as yourself to talk to me in such a manner." he said, beginning to suck the oxygen out of this moron. When he felt the last of the man's life slip away, it started.

Rui fell to the ground, the man crumpling in a dead heap on the ground. Not. Enough. Air. Rui was on his hands and knees, but he felt his energy leaving him, and he'd soon wilted to the ground. He got just enough air not to pass out, but not enough to move. What had he done? Just for some little brat? He lay there, trying to regain his strength.

"Get out of here," he breathed at the girl, hoping she'd just leave.

But Lily didn't leave. That wasn't in her nature. He'd saved her... in a way that had left her reeling, both from the shock at seeing such power, but also for the familiarity of it all. It was just like... her dreams. Yes, that was it. The same face she saw in her dreams, and the same power. The same sense that she wasn't alone, or the only strange one in this town.

And that was why she was scrambling to her hands and knees and crawled to his side. "If you think I'm going to leave like this," she said quietly, but with stubborn determination, "Then you're crazy. You're hurt."

She didn't wait for him to push her away, even if she knew this was going to weaken her terribly. She didn't care.

"Hold still," she demanded unnecessarily. He wasn't moving at the moment, but she never could be sure.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. She searched out that abnormal power in her, and then pushed out, trying to give him strength through her healing ability. And with it, she felt a bit of her strength leaving. It was tiring, but she owed it to him. She bit her lip as her hands shook with the effort, but she still pushed as much as she could.

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open, but the the shaking didn't subside. "Better?" she said, albeit a bit breathlessly.

Gods, there was that shocking familiarity again. It was both awe-inspiring and terrifying to see the face of a person you've only met in your dreams. But they were only dreams, right? She didn't believe in past lives. It was only her subconscious trying to come up with a way to explain her powers. But... then how could he be here? Oh, she was so confused.

Rui's eyes drifted open and he was terribly disappointed to find her still here. He hoped that she didn't think this meant that there was any special connection between them. Not friendship or otherwise.

"Don't misunderstand me," he said, getting slowly to his feet, "I just didn't like the way that he was talking to me. And your screaming was disturbing my thoughts." Rui was irritated by the whole situation. What had be been thinking? Risking himself like that.

_She's familiar, you wanted to help her. There's nothing wrong with that, _a small part of his brain thinks,

**No, no. It was foolish. You shouldn't risk yourself for stupid girls like that** a stronger part of his brain argues.

Rui was forever getting harassed by his own brain. He'd learned to live with it.

"Thank you for what you did, but it was foolish to do it," Rui said, brushing himself off. He didn't bother with her. If she was weak from helping him, it was her own fault. It would have been the same thing for him, but she interfered.

Lily kept her face nuetral, and nodded. She wasn't one to display her hurt outwardly. Though inside she was quite insulted and hurt by what he said. It was just how she was; easily hurt by words, especially since he was so familiar. But he'd never been so cruel in her dreams... Gods, was she stupid.

"I'll make sure not to do that, then," she said with a shrug.

Ignoring the weakness she was feeling, she pushed herself off the ground. She wouldn't let it get to her, at least not in front of someone, and it was with this determination that she sluggishly grabbed her broken CD player from the ground, as well as her backpack which had fallen.

She paused, her back to him, and then with a courage she didn't realize she could possess, took a chance by saying, "I've had dreams about you." She must have sounded like a lunatic, she realized with a blush, but she forged on. "But I don't remember such lack of manners."

* * *

Okay peeps, you know what to do now, right? Remember, reviews are like oxygen for us attention-starved writers!! :)

* * *


	3. A Blazing Pyre

Rui felt his eyebrow raise before he could stop it. Dreams? About him? Impossible. He didn't believe it.

**What type of nasty dreams would she have about me anyhow? Probably because of my good looks** part of his brain thought. He didn't give the other part a chance to pipe up.

"Well, lack of manners or no, you're relatively safe now, so I suggest that you scurry on home before the big bad wolf comes for you next." he said, coldly brushing off any other thoughts on the dream subject for now. If he could just get away, he'd never have to see her again. That would be a blessing, no doubt.

The last thing he needed was some female to worry about. He had enough on his mind. Tsakasa had said something about visiting him, and he had things to do. He was just entirely to busy for this nonsense.

Little known and seen fact about Lily was that she had a fierce temper when properly provoked. And before she could clamp down on it, she had turned around and kicked him sharply in the shin. She didn't even bother to conceal the fact that she could read his mind- not like she could stop it from happening anyway, and yelled, "They weren't nasty, you jerk!"

She threw down her bag and CD player, raising her fists in a fighting stance. Oh, she wanted to hit him so bad! "They were just dreams, okay? Stupid, unbelievable dreams about a nonexistent past life! So what if you were in them? So what if you had the same powers? Ugh! They weren't even close to being... Just... Don't be so full of it!!"

And with that, she struck out, putting the full weight of herself behind her punch and hit him squarely in the chest with everything she had.

Bridget had had enough of men. Well, not men really, boys rather. The date she had tonight wasn't affected by her powers. She had felt the power within her rising and went to kiss him. But as Bridget attempted to push the smoke into her date's mouth, it was pushed down her own throat and caused her to pull away and cough like an asthmatic for ninety seconds nonstop.

She wasn't happy with it. It meant that her powers had a limit. That there were some people out there who were resistant to her hypnotic persuasion. Bridget had left her date's apartment and was making her way back to her own house. She turned a corner and saw two people. Really young people. A girl and a boy. As Bridget took another step forward on her way home a strange sensation shook her. A flash of heat, then a flash of cold. She winced by ignored it and continued down the pathway.

But the two strangers were in her way, and there was no way Bridget was going to step onto the wet road. Not in these shoes. She paused, her hand on her hip and her expression unimpressed. **"Excuse me."** Bridget said in a tone dripping in annoyance and disdain.

Rui's eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his shin momentarily. What the hell? He hadn't said that out loud, had he? He was almost positive that he hadn't. That meant that she could read his mind. Great. Just what he needed. Someone else messing around in his head.

When she punched him, all he could do was make an odd "Off" noise, and stare at her. He had the strangest feeling of deja vu, but he couldn't place it.

"Listen, you little demon, I-" he was cut off by yet **another **irritating female. What the hell was this? Accost the asian man night?

Rui moved slightly out of the newcomer's way, not looking at her, "Well, are you going to pass or are you just going to- YOU." at the last, he'd looked up at her, and he felt the wind rise around him.

This was the person who had ruined his entire past life...somehow. Fire.

Lily was about to go in for another punch when an irritated voice disrupted them. Whipping around, Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. It was the same girl from her dreams as well. The one who'd... killed her, if she were to believe in her dreams, which she was gradually beginning to do so. She wasn't one to believe in coincidences. Her dreams... memories... abruptly ended after she'd died, but she knew one thing. Fire had once been her friend, and had been crueler than anything she had ever known.

Lily stumbled back a step, and then another. She wasn't thinking that she might run into the man behind her or anything. She was just so startled, and frankly, frightened. Who knew what was about to happen. Oh, dear. Oh, dear.

The man moved out of her way and Bridget moved to pass but halted when he cried _You!_ She turned her head slightly and looked at his face properly. The face she didn't recognise, but when she glared into his eyes, the flash of hot and cold ran through her again, along with a sensation of familiarity.

Bridget's heart was beating like a jackhammer and she felt heat flowing through her. A glow of hate burst from her heart and then she turned to the girl... All the warmth flooded away, but the familiarity stuck. These people...oh finally. Bridget suppressed the wicked grin that threatened to break on her face and she kept her expression still and confused. **"What?"** She snapped, glancing from the boy to the girl. From Air to Earth. Oh thank the gods.

"You didn't used to look like such a man before." Rui said coldly, aware that he sounded petulant, "What is going on? What is it I'm trying to remember?" he asked himself under his breath. This was truly wonderful. Now he was stuck with Fire and some other random chick. Great.

"I don't have time for this!" he announced abruptly, turning and striding toward his penthouse. There was no way he was staying here. It was interesting that despite his comments, he found both girls attractive, and he was pulled to each of them. Each half of him had a preference. This was exactly why he didn't turn back.

Lily backed away a bit more, before turning fully and running past the man, Air, without a word. She was not about to be left alone with... with... _her_. Who knew what would happen? Seriously. She wasn't going to look back or anything. She was a coward when it came to Fire. Shoving Air out of her way she continued on past, her legs burning from the overuse.

Bridget looked from Air and Earth, a hard glare on her face. She needed to go after one, she needed to find out more of what was going on. Why they had been reincarnated here, in this lifetime. Earth, she'd find her later. That wouldn't be difficult. Killing her in their past lives had been easy enough, right?

So, instead, Bridget ran after Air. Grabbing his shoulder, she pulled with all her might, wanting to turn him around. But as soon as her hand touched him, it felt frozen cold. As if she had just plunged her fist into fresh snow. **"Hey!"** Bridget cried out in pain, holding her hand in her other, flexing it to ease the pain. **"What the-?"**

Rui watched the other girl run past..still not sure who she was. When Fire grabbed him, he was ready to turn around and smack her, but instead was surprised when she let go on her own. It was odd..his shoulder felt slightly tingly, and warm. Rubbing his violated shoulder, he glared down at her, eyes cold like chips of ice.

"You will kindly not touch me again." he said, eyes narrowing at her. What was strange was how attracted he was to her at this moment. He never remembered such an attraction before. It was as if her fire was sucking in his air..like in nature. He couldn't do this. Not after she'd...done whatever it was that she'd done..

Instead, he turned again, leaving her there without remorse because he was afraid of what he might do if he stayed. Despite his better judgement, he found himself jogging after the other girl, his long legs letting him catch up easily.

Lily shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket, walking as quickly as she could away from the two of them. She paused, stumbling to a halt when she remembered that she'd left her bag... but she didn't want to go back there.

Groaning, she took a sharp turn off the path and plopped down in the shadows beneath a tree. She'd just have to wait until they left then. She couldn't leave her bag. It had her school books. And her prized journal of poetry. Letting out another groan, angry at herself and confused by the whole situation, she rested her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as she curled into a ball. She didn't get any of this. She hated how confused and torn she felt. She hated feeling so... so... lost.


End file.
